Music that makes your heart sing
by MirresWorld
Summary: What happens when Hihara and Shimizu meets some of the basketball players from Kuroko no basuke? Romance? Jealousy?
1. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: This is my first fanfiction!**

**Swedish is my native language so yeah - excuse my bad grammar.**

**Hope you'll still enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

I heard the blonde model call my name from a short distance. It didn't take long until he walked up by my side. I turned my head a couple of inches to see his smiling face that always made me feel comfort. He held a basketball in one of his hands and turned it around with the help of his fingers.

"Kise-kun", I greeted him and took a sip from the vanilla milkshake I had in my hand. Kise and I have played in the same basketball team, back in junior high school. Now everyone in that team plays for different schools.

"What's that, Kurokocchi?" he suddenly asked me and pointed at the white carrier bag I had in my other hand.

"Kagami-kun asked me to buy him some burgers at Maji's", I answered and drank a little more from my milkshake that I've bought there to.

"But it looks so big", he said.

"Well, it's only ten burgers, really".

He looked shocked. "Kagami is going to eat _ten_ burgers?" he exclaimed and looked at me with big, golden eyes.

Kagami was one of my current teammates and also a good friend of mine. He was very tall and strong and he ate like a monster. Ten burgers was nothing compared to what he really could eat.

As I and Kise walked, it turned out that we both were heading to the park. I told him that I was going to play with Kagami at the basketball court. He told me that he was going to play there and he started to ask me if he could join in but I didn't give him a clear answer because I new that Kagami probably didn't want anyone else to join them in their game, but I couldn't say no to him. I enjoyed playing with, or against Kise.

Kise had a special ability to copy his opponents movements. He had never copied my movements though. Maybe because I only passed around the ball. I never even held the ball, just made it fly in other directions.

When we arrived at the court, we both were surprised to see Midorima, but we were not surprised that Kagami and Midorima was arguing about something. Probably they argued who should play on the basketball court.

"Me and Kuroko-kun was here first".

"Can't see him", Midorima responded.

"Here I am", I said and handed the white carrier bag to Kagami who took it from me. "Thanks!" he said and gave me a small smile before turning to Midorima who said something about 'a Leo was supposed to get in my way'.

Midorima strongly believed in horoscopes and always carried a lucky charm with him. Today it was an elephant who was reading a book. He held it in his hand and it looks like it was made of porcelain.  
"Well, we can always play about it", Midorima said and took a step closer to Kagami and pushed up his glasses.

"You're on!"

I sighed and looked over at Kise who dropped his basketball and started to walk to one of the benches outside the net that surrounded the basketball court. I saw a blonde boy that appeared to be asleep. I followed the blonde model to get a closer look at the sleeper. It was a short boy (maybe as short as myself) with fair skin and a peaceful little smile on his cute face.

"He's so cute!" Kise said. I hit him in his stomach. "Why did you do that Kurokocchi?" he asked with tears in his eyes. He always behaved childish around me and that's why I hit him...no. I was lying to myself. It bothered me that he called that boy cute, and I had no idea why.

"You're being stupid", I said and took a sip from my milkshake.

"Why are you so mean Kurokocchi?" he cried.

I looked from the model to the pale boy. Beside the bench there was a cello case that probably belonged to the boy.

Kise suddenly stopped wining. "We have to wake him up or he will get a sunburn", he said. I nodded and started to poke the boys shoulder until he moved and opened his eyes.

* * *

_(Kise's point of view)_

I didn't understand Kuroko's behavior. He was so emotionless when he said that I was stupid. I just said that the pale boy was cute.

The sleeping beauty opened his eyes. Blue, blue eyes. Clear as the water. His pale fingers rubbed them as he sat up and I couldn't help myself from thinking that he looked a little like Kuroko. He really was cute.

"Who are you?" I asked, and my voice sounded a lot more curious than I've expected.

"My name is Keiichi Shimizu", he answered with a sleepy, but yet, polite voice. It was if a shy angel had spoken. All about this boy was beautiful – and it seemed like he played the cello too! I bet that he plays that beautifully.

"I'm Ryouta Kise", I said and fired away a smile that would make any of my fans faint with happiness.

"Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko", Kuroko said with a quiet voice.

Shimizu looked a bit shocked. He apparently didn't notice Kuroko until he had said something, but that was usual. That's what made him a valuable player. He was almost invisible on the court.

"Why where you sleeping here?" I asked, still with a curious voice that I couldn't control.

"Well I – ", he got interrupted when someone called his name;

"Shimizu-kun! Shimizu-kun!"


	2. Golden eyes

**Mirre: Here's the second chapter – it's short and full of talk between the characters but yeah – I wanted to introduce... someone (read to find out)**

**Read, enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

(Kise's PoV)

"Shimizu-kun! There you are, I been looking everywhere for you!"  
My head turned to a green haired young man, who seemed to be a bit older than me but he was still shorter than me. His eyes had a warm, golden color and he were rather good looking – not as good looking as myself, but come on! Who was?

"I'm sorry, Hihara-senpai!"

Shimizu stood up and bowed respectfully at this 'Hihara', who just seemed troubled by the respect he was given. He laughed awkwardly. "Did you fall asleep again, Shimizu-kun?" he asked as if this was common.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Hihara-senpai".

The warm, golden eyes looked up on me. He gave me a friendly smile and reached out his right hand. I shook it.

"I'm Kazuki Hihara", he said.

"My name is Ryouta Kise", I said and released his hand for a moment. To my surprise – Hihara turned to Kuroko with his friendly smile. Not many people noticed Kuroko at first.

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko", my friend said and also got a handshake from the outgoing Hihara.

The green haired had a case of some form that he put to the ground. He turned to the blonde, small (and very cute) boy.

* * *

(Hihara's PoV)

"Well, while I been looking for you, our bus already left. The others to, but it's no big of a deal", I said. But I really wanted to spend some time with Kahoko though – but I didn't mention that. We (who had participated in the concours) were going on a vacation together, but to get there was hard.

I was about to say that we could do something else when something caught my eye. I looked at the basketball court. Two very tall boys were playing against each other. They were both very fast and looked very strong to. I went closer, until I stood on the sideline, watching them intensely. I was so caught up in their movements that I forgot my trumpet at the bench. I had always been interested in basketball.

The green haired with glasses went for a dunk when the red haired blocked him. The ball flew towards me. Before I knew it, I was hit in the head by it.

All went black.

"Ow", I moaned and sat up.

"Hihara-senpai – are you alright?"

Shimizu's quiet voice made me look up. "Yeah, I'm okay", I said with a small smile on my face.

"Are you sure?" a darker voice reached my ears. It was the green haired player. I looked up at him and swallowed. He was so tall. I started to stand up but lost my balance and fell towards the giant.

* * *

(Midorima's Pov)

I managed to catch him before he fell again. I held him in my arms to help him stand. I froze when I started looking in his warm eyes. Golden, warm eyes. Beautiful eyes. I quickly released my grip around him and broke the eye contact.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed in your game", the young man said and looked from me to Kagami, and back at me.

"It's okay", I said calmly.

"I'm Shintarou Midorima by the way", I continued.

"Kazuki Hihara", he said and smiled.

Suddenly a warm feeling spread inside my body. His smile was so beautiful.

"Sorry about intruding, but I've always been interested in basketball and the way you two played was just – magical", he said. I started to blush a little.

"Midorimacchi's blushing!" Kise said with a smile. I punched him on his shoulder and then I punched Kagami to, because he was laughing at me.

Hihara was blushing to when I looked at him.  
"Senpai", a quiet voice – coming from the blonde boy. "You forgot your trumpet", he said and handed over a box to Hihara.

"Thank you Shimizu-kun",

"Did I win or what?" Kagami asked – a bit inpatient.

"No, but you can have the court", I answered with a could voice. I took up my elephant from the ground.  
"I have practice soon either way", I continued and started to walk away.  
"Wait! Midorima-kun?" I stopped and turned to Hihara. To my big surprise my heart skipped a beat when he said my name – already as we where friends.  
"When can I see you play again?"

* * *

**Mirre: As I said before – this was short.**

**Sorry about that but next chapter will be better. **

**Do the poll on my profile to let me know what you think!**

**/Mirre**


	3. Game and concert

**Mirre: SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! School, and other stuff. The next chapter is to come next month (or sooner I hope).**

**The small reviews really made me happy! And thank you for following this story! **

**Tack så mycket! (:**

**(Kuroko's PoV)**

It's been a couple of days since we met the two musicians. Five days to be exact. I've met Kise just one time after that and he just spoke about Shimizu, and that really made me angry, but I didn't show him any of that anger.

It pissed me off when he talked about somebody else that way, and I couldn't figure it out why it pissed me off so much. It was so frustrating.

"Are you coming to see Midorimacchi's game?" he asked. I nodded. "Kagami-kun too?"

Again I nodded and took a sip from my vanilla milkshake. "Hihara-senpai said he would come too right?"

Another nod when I remembered Midorima's and Hihara's meeting, and that Hihara said that he would come to the game to watch the green haired man play.

"That means Shimizu-kun will be there as well!" he said with a big smile.

Now, a couple of days later, we looked down on the big court that was in front of us. I sat between Kagami and Kise. I glanced at Kise's direction but quickly turned my gaze to the court instead and watched intensely as the ball was thrown into the air and two giants jumped to catch it.

**(Midorima's PoV)**

My heart started to race as I ran towards the other teams power forward. I jumped into the air and smashed the ball out of his hands as he tried to make a shot over my head. I started to run to the middle of the court where I got the ball back from Takao and started to concentrate on the basket on the other side of the court and prepared my body for the shot.

I smiled to myself when I released the ball into the air. It flew in a high arch and easily went through the basket. The scoreboard confirmed the score. 3-0 to Shoutoku High. Our team had control over this game now.

Right when the third quarter was about to start I saw him – the young man with the golden eyes looking at me. I looked at Takao who pushed me a little.

"Concentrate Shin-chan!" he said, and I started to blush but very soon I had my eyes on the ball which was thrown into the air. I got hold of it, but didn't have a chance to shoot yet, because the damn Senshinkan players was all around me, tried to block me. With no other option I started to dribble pass the opponents and I passed the ball to Takao who gave the ball to our small forward – who wasn't really small. Not taller than me though.

The whole game the opponents tried to block me, but I still scored a high number of points. Not that I really counted, I could only think about the golden eyes, staring at me from a distance.

101-62.

That was the final score.

**(Hihara's PoV)**

I think that I was the one who cheered the loudest whenever Midorima scored. Shimizu fell asleep time to time, so when I cheered for Midorima he would jump up from his seat, just as I did, but he did it because I scared him with my voice and big gestures. He looked at me strangely. So did Kise, Kagami and Kuroko (and about ten other people around us) but I didn't care.

When the game was over I could swear that Midorima was looking at my direction.

A half hour later we were on our way to an onigiri restaurant. Shimizu had suggested it because it was his favorite food and Kise, who had flirted with him as long as he been awake (yes, I've noticed) of course followed his suggestion.

"Look, there's Midorimacchi!" Kise suddenly said and pointed at the two Shoutoku-players. He was wearing orange sweatpants and a matching jacket.

I felt my heart pound when I saw that Midorima had his eyes on me as he made his way towards us. He stopped when he was by my side.

"Congratulations, Midorima-kun!" I said with a big smile and met his gaze. The others behind me also congratulated Midorima.

"Thank you", he said and fixed his glasses, still looking at me. I looked away, flushed.

"Want to join us to the onigiri restaurant?" Kise asked.

"Yes, I suppose",

About thirty minutes later we sat down in the restaurant, eating and talking. Kise asked a lot of questions about the concours. Shimizu asked me to answer most of the questions, because he wanted to eat his precious onigiri, but he said something that made me flush a bit;

"Hihara-senpai, your last performance really touched me".

"Thank you, Shimizu-kun", I said a bit embarrassed and glanced at Midorima who was in front of me.

"I would like to hear you perform", the green haired said and locked eyes with me.

"Hihara-senpai, you and Tsuchiura-senpai will perform together tomorrow at the charity concert, right?"

"Then I will be there", Midorima said.

**(Midorima's PoV)**

He had a really cute bow tie and may I say that he looked very handsome in that black suit. I held my breath when he lifted the instrument up. I felt my jaw drop as I heard the beautiful tune of the silver instrument. The sound of the trumpet echoed through the whole concert hall. It was beautiful. I've never really seen the trumpet as a solo instrument. I noticed that he had his eyes closed as he played, as if he enjoyed it as much as I did.

I wasn't the only one who stood up after his performance. Almost the entire audience did so. I was really touched by it.

Shimizu-kun played a piece as well. He was really good to. As all the other musicians. According to Shimizu and Hihara, all the musicians were from the concours.

After the concert I found him standing outside, leaning towards the wall with closed eyes. By his feet I saw a black box.

"I rarely give compliment to somebody, but I think you deserve it, Hihara-senpai", I said. He looked up at me, a little surprised and then smiled.

"Thank you, but you haven't really compliment me yet", he said with his smile.

"Oh, well, I think you did great", I said and gave him a little smile. It was silence between us in almost a minute.

"Are you a Sagittarius?" I asked. He looked a bit confused but nodded.

"Yes, yes, I am. How did you know?" he asked a little suspicious.

"Well, my horoscope said that I would find a Sagittarius to fall in love with this week".

Total silence.


End file.
